


Fight or Flight

by archive_junk, Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Blood As Lube, Enemies to worse enemies, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Misuse of the Force, Over stimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, virgin!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archive_junk/pseuds/archive_junk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: "You," he hissed, breathing heavily with unrestrained anger. The air around him was tinged with the raw, acrid emotion. "You know nothing. I will show you what my powers are capable of."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please see all the tags!!!!!
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, feel free to scroll away.

"You just couldn't wait to go behind my back, could you?" Hux growled, turning to stop Ren from advancing farther. The doors to Snoke’s chambers had barely closed behind them when Hux turned on the Knight.  
"You knew for weeks the planet I had chosen for Starkiller, yet you wait until our audience with the Supreme Leader before voicing another choice? Is it your goal to do everything in your power to hinder progress?" He sneered, gloved hands twitching at his sides in rage.  
He didn't even have the satisfaction of glaring at Ren's face, the man's useless mask hiding him from his scolding. It was ridiculous, and out right embarrassing, what Ren did. Weeks of planning and meetings all for nothing because the idiot had 'felt' with the force that some pitiful ice planet was more suitable. It was taking every ounce of his control not to pull the absurd mask off of his rival and punch the man.

 

Kylo snarled, more agitated than ever by the infuriating man at his side. The meeting had tried what little patience he had, and Kylo was in no mood to deal with the irritating General.  
"I wasn't aware that you needed to be privy to my every thought, General," he bit out, tacking Hux's rank on with all the venom he could muster.

 

"I do when they effect my work!" Hux shouted, unable to keep the venom out of his tone. "Starkiller is my project, Ren. You would do well to stay out of it. Snoke may put faith in your mystic powers but I do not. In time he will see that science will advance the Order farther than your religion ever could." Hux crowded into Ren's space, looking up at his faceless mask with disgust. "I wouldn't expect you to understand duty, Ren." Hux said, voice dripping with disdain. "The child of a low life smuggler and a treacherous Resistance whore. You have no sense of value for work and justice. You are the product of corruption, and only your powers save you from your fate."  
It was a low blow, he knew, but Ren had forced his hand. Had defied him for the last time. The man was a worthless liability, and Hux was at his wits end with him.

 

Before Kylo could attack Hux for his egocentric delusions - his project indeed - the man was far too close, and at his words the world turned red.  
With a furious snarl, all of the anger and hatred Kylo had barely held onto in front of Snoke tore free, and he lunged forwards, lashing out with both his body and the Force. He could feel the way Hux's body impacted against the wall Kylo's fury drove them against, but he was too lost in his rage to feel any satisfaction. He wanted to tear Hux apart. He wanted to rip the man's tongue out and tear him limb from limb. He wanted to tear open that infuriatingly meticulous mind and rip the words Hux had just spoken from his thoughts.  
"You," he hissed, breathing heavily with unrestrained anger. The air around him was tinged with the raw, acrid emotion. "You know nothing. I will show you what my powers are capable of."

 

Hux couldn't help the startled gasp that escaped his lips as he was thrust against the wall, his head hitting the cold steel and his vision blurring momentarily. Ren's large body was pressed against him, and even Hux could feel the barely contained rage coming off the Knight in waves. "Ren!" He breathed, unable to move. "Release your kriffing force grip right now and deal with this like an adult! Stop throwing a tantrum like an attention starved child!" Hux said with as much command as his voice would carry. Somewhere,in the back of his mind, he knew this was inevitable. They fought constantly, and sooner or later it was going to end in violence. Hopefully he could get the idiot to calm down and not kill him. He tried uselessly once again to free himself, Ren's massive form crowding him in as he struggled.

 

If he wasn't so consumed by rage Kylo would laugh at Hux's pitiful attempt to free himself. He crushed Hux's movement before he could gain more than a flicker of momentum, his mind zeroing in on Hux's words. His hand came up, pressing against Hux's temple. He felt sadistic glee at the knowledge this would hurt, and forged onwards, into Hux's mind. It barely took him a moment to find what he always knew would be there, and he snatched gleefully at it, forcefully turning the tables.  
"I see it," he remarked, his face twisting in a sickening grin behind his mask. "The desperation for control, the pathetic need for validation. And you call me an attention starved child? You, the unworthy bastard son of a conniving, miserable old fool and his whore of a mistress? Are you happy now? Does my undivided attention please you?"  
Kylo ground forcefully against Hux, his layers of clothes only doing so much to conceal the physical result of such intoxicating power. He hadn’t even fully withdrawn from Hux's mind - he's enjoying tormenting the man so much - and he gave a short, cruel laugh as he rode on a rush of power. This is how it should be - the pathetic, worthless General at his mercy and subject to whatever whim takes Kylo's fancy.

 

"At least I'm not the product of the damned Resistance." Hux bit back. He was livid, Ren thinking he had the right to use his mind tricks on him, to pry into his thoughts. Ren's assault on his mind felt like ice water coursing through him, wrapping around his memories in a vice grip and seeping deep into the cracks of his consciousness. It was intrusive and wrong, and Hux had never been the subject of the Knights raw force power before. He refused to react, to give Ren the satisfaction of seeing him scream. Instead he bit his lip hard enough to bleed, trying to focus on his blinding rage at the Knight in front of him and not the foreign presence in his head. "You are nothing without your tricks." He growled, blood trailing down his chin from where he cut his lip with his teeth.  
It was the mask that bothered him most, the cold warped metal staring at him instead of human eyes. It wasn't until Ren grinded against him that he truly started to feel panic, the situation turning down a different dangerous path. He couldn't help his eyes widening in response, the unwanted anxiety that he was sure Ren could feel in his mind.  
"You disgust me." He said darkly, spitting at Ren's lifeless mask. Blood and saliva made contact with the worn faceplate, and Hux tried to will his own panic away at how close the Knight was, how he could feel Ren's disgusting arousal pressed against him.

 

"I'll show you nothing," Kylo snarled, furious at Hux's resistance and his continued words. His world narrowed to a point, where the only thing that mattered was breaking the other man; of asserting his absolute control over him. The hand around Hux's neck tightened cruelly, and he gave no thought to the damage he might cause.  
When Hux spat at him, the mix of blood and saliva splattering across his field of vision, Kylo hissed in fury, his hand snatching at the General's hair and gripping unforgivingly. He yanked, hard, tugging Hux's head back forcefully to expose his neck, his grip ruining the perfectly kempt hairstyle. For a moment Kylo allowed the mess on his visor to blur with reality, and imagined with growing heat and arousal the sight of the General cut open and bleeding.  
"The feeling is mutual," he assured the man, satisfied at least to see that the pale skin before him was at least colouring from where his hand had crushed it. He could sense Hux's attempt to fight back panic, and delighted in it.  
Keeping pressure on Hux, Kylo reached out easily with the Force. This sector of the ship was always quiet, but he still checked anyway. And then he turned his attention to the doors at either end of the corridor, effortlessly manipulating the wiring from a distance and sealing himself and Hux in. That done, he chuckled to himself, low and dark. No one would be coming for the General now.

 

Hux gritted his teeth as his head was yanked back, his cerulean eyes piercing Ren with a defiant glare. "This is pointless, Ren. Get ahold of yourself."  
He still could not move, his invisible bonds holding him firmly in place. He was outmatched in every way with Ren; the man being larger, stronger, and infuriatingly powerful in his ancient magic.  
It was unfair that such a emotional beast like Ren would have power over him; Hux who was the true mind behind the Order, who actually worked to gain his position, unlike Ren who was born into his.  
"Are you going to kill me, Ben?," He said through the pain of Ren's iron grip on his hair. "Snoke will not be pleased."  
His eyes darted to the doors as he heard the click of the locks, and his heart beat faster as the reality of the situation slowly sank in. 

Ren was not backing down. 

This was not one of their usual enraged encounters. 

This was the tipping point all their tension was leading to, and Hux was powerless to defend himself from the Force-users rage.

 

At the sound of that name, Kylo pulled back just enough to slam back into Hux, crushing the man against the wall and drive the breath from his chest. There was nothing of that pathetic, disgusting child left, but Kylo still burned at the reminder of his past. He didn't need a past. He had Vader's blood flowing through his veins and the power of the Dark Side coursing through him.  
"Death would be too easy," he snarked.  
Crowding closer still, Kylo stared at Hux's face through his dirtied mask, for a moment tempted to rob the other man of his consciousness. Before the idea could fully form, Kylo dismissed it. He wanted Hux to be fully aware of what was about to happen. He'd fight to keep the man conscious so that he could savour every moment of Hux's distress.  
As roughly and carelessly as he could, Kylo turned Hux around, moving back half a step. Hux's weight was negligible. Both the Force and Kylo's own strength made the act of slamming the General face-first against the wall far too easy. With a hand still in Hux's hair and the Force restraining the man's wrists, Kylo leant in, close to Hux's ear.  
"Are you a proud man, Armitage?" Kylo hated that name, and hissed it, his face turning it into something cold and twisted. "Because I'll show you what I think of you and your pride."  
The words were coupled with him grinding, hard and unforgivingly, against Hux's pinned body.

 

"R-ren!" Hux said in response, a shiver running down his spine as the Knight whispered in his ear, Ren's modulated voice even more terrifying in it's calm soothing tone than when laced with anger.  
Hux felt trapped, pressed to the wall with his cheek scraping against the cold metal, Ren's gloved hand still holding his hair violently.  
The position was far too vulnerable, his hands pinned to the wall and legs too far apart. His breathing started to become panicked and shallow, and once Ren started rutting against him he couldn't stop the terrified whine that escaped his throat. Of all the ways he thought Ren would snap, this had never crossed his mind.  
"Ren....s-stop." He voiced shakily, hating how weak he sounded in his fear.  
Ren's body was hot against his back, even with the robes Hux could feel the heat radiating off the man. He had never been in such a compromising position before, had never felt so overpowered, and the loss of control was frightening. He prided himself on being a cold untouchable machine, his mind being far more important than the needs of his body. Ren was making him feel human; soft pliant flesh easily taken advantage of. He wanted to escape his own body, flee before Ren went further into his insanity he was inflicting on him.

 

Ren couldn't stop grinning, his face twisted in sadistic delight. The fear radiating from Hux was intoxicating, and he pressed even harder, his breathing heavy and audible as he savoured the other man's distress. Every infuriating moment between them drove him on, Kylo's anger leaving him feeling righteous in the path he was now taking. This, he could tell, would be worse than death for Hux. The loss of carefully cultivated control was more terrifying to the other man than anything else, and Kylo wondered just how Hux would react to the shame of being violated. He almost trembled in anticipation of finding out.  
He laughed at Hux's pathetic request, tightening his grip on the other man with his hand and with the Force.  
"Are you going to make me?" he teased, knowing full well that Hux was completely powerless. Everything - his body and his mind - were there for the taking, and that's exactly what Kylo intended to do. He kicked at Hux's ankles, widening the other man's stance, and his free hand slid down over Hux's side, feeling the way the fragile body reacted beneath him.

 

"Don't." Hux said under his breath as Ren kicked his legs apart. He felt his chest tighten as Ren's large hands ghosted down his side, his mind racing with all the paths this situation could go down. None of them boded well for Hux, each image his mind conjured more worrying than the last.  
He bit his lip even harder, more to stop himself from begging Ren to end this than anything. He would not beg, he would not demean himself any further and give Ren the satisfaction. He could taste the copper in his mouth as he wrecked his lower lip, the blood dripping down his chin and staining his uniform crimson.  
His eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on the cool texture of the wall he was pressed to, his thoughts scrambling to think of anything else than the horrifying reality it was being subject too.

 

Kylo growled in frustration, more at Hux's lack of resistance than anything else. His hand pushed under the bottom of Hux's uniform jacket and grasped at the hem of the other man's pants, yanking roughly. Something ripped, and it no doubt cut and chafed Hux's skin.  
Good, Kylo thought spitefully. He could tell Hux was biting at his own lip, trying to take his mind off of what was happening. Kylo wouldn't allow that.  
His hand quickly left Hux's waistband, and he gripped at Hux's face, fingers and thumb pressing cruelly against Hux's cheeks to try and force his mouth open. He thrust against Hux, hard, and made sure that the physical sensations were too much for Hux to ignore.  
"You will not escape this," he said, voice dangerously calm. "You will give me exactly what I want, or I shall tear it from you."

 

Hux tried to pull his face away, blood smearing across his cheeks as Ren's large leather glove gripped him tightly, the Knight's thumb pressing against his cut lip.  
He could no longer ignore Ren pressing provocatively against his back as he tore at his clothes. He wanted to fight, to pull away from Ren's madness, but his invisible bonds refused to give. He could do nothing more than be a spectator to his own assault.  
"Fuck you." Hux responded, his voice shaking, "I won't give you anything, you kriffing child."  
His fingers flexed in his gloves, and he wished futilely for a blaster to shoot Ren in the fucking face for what he was daring to do to him.

 

Kylo chuckled, pleased to feel the General struggling against the invisible restraints and hear the way his voice broke. That was more like it. He tightened the hold, pressing more firmly against the other man, the words amusing him.  
"I think you'll find that you will," Kylo said simply, pressing against the cuts and feeling the way the blood slicked the contact between his glove and Hux's skin. He pressed hard, trying to find the point which caused the most pain. His other hand loosened its fierce grip on Hux's now ruined hair and moved down to the already damaged hem of Hux's pants. He was too impatient to care about working the fastenings loose, and tugged roughly until the garment tore, ripping open easily.

 

"Ren...Ren stop. This is foolish, this is a useless trivialization of your powers." Hux gasped, a small whimper escaping his mouth as the Knight's fingers dug into his skin. His eyes screwed shut and he grabbed at the wall uselessly in pain as Ren pressed his head forcefully to the wall with glee.  
He couldn't help the horrified gasp of breath that escaped as Ren ripped his pants, the button of his fly falling to the floor between his legs. "Ren..Ren I'm, I'm sorry." He said hastily, the apology feeling like poison on his lips. He was betraying himself; he said he wouldn't beg, that he wouldn't let Ren see him cave, but his mind was screaming at him to do something, anything, to make this stop. Ren's hands on him made his stomach churn,and he was only acutely aware he was letting out short, hyperventilating breathes in his panic.

 

"I don't care for your words," Kylo snapped, hesitating for a moment after tugging Hux's clothing down just far enough to expose a sliver of pale skin. He could sense the other man's increasing panic, and what he supposed was near blinding desperation to claw his way out of the situation. He pressed his body against Hux's again, hoping to win more pathetic attempts to get him to stop. Hux was weak. He was a joke. Kylo would destroy every last shred of the man if he could. The prospect of violating him, tormenting him so completely, was intoxicating. And he knew that Hux wouldn't be able to bear the shame of it. He wouldn't never report Kylo. This was something Kylo could take, again and again, as often as he wished, and no one would ever stop him.

 

"I will fucking kill you. The moment I'm free you're going to die." Hux snarled, spitting blood against the wall from his split lip. He could feel bruises form on his neck and face, and fleetingly wondered how he was going to cover them up.  
Ren's modulated pants of breath were hot against his face, the warped metal of the Knights mask grazing across his neck. 

It disgusted him.

Nothing filled him with as much anger as his own body, however. As much as his mind screamed ’no’ like a mantra, his weak and pathetic flesh responded favorably to Ren's filthy touch. He could feel himself growing hard as Ren exposed the skin on his hip, cool air pricking against his body. The fact that his own body was betraying him made him want to scream in frustration. He didn't like this, he didn't want this, and he refused to get enjoyment from his attacker.  
His carefully crafted control was being shattered.  
He never once allowed himself to indulge in the petty needs of the flesh. His career was first and foremost, the duty he felt to the Order was always placed before his needs.  
Now, however, all of it seemed far away and insignificant compared to the need to escape. He knew, as soon as he was free from Ren's mystic hold on him, that he would strangle the knight to death. He didn't care in that moment what the Order would think, what the Supreme Leader would say, all that mattered was killing Ren the moment he released him.

 

Kylo laughed darkly in response to the murderous thoughts spilling from Hux's fracturing mind.  
"You think you could best me?" he sneered. There was nothing Hux could do that he wouldn't see coming and couldn't prevent. He couldn't even prevent what was happening now - not what Kylo was doing, nor the way the General's pathetic, neglected body reacted to the attention.

 

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy this." Kylo's hand moved around, pressing between Hux's body and the wall, where he squeezed unforgivingly at the man's cock as he ground his hips against him. "You're pathetic. Disgusting."

Kylo snarled the words, believing them and hating the man while also being inexplicably aroused by him - or rather, the power he had over Hux. It was absolute, and gave him a rush that even the bloodiest of battles had never given him. It was new and thrilling, and he was savouring every moment of it, of having Hux struggling beneath him.

 

"I...I don't...l-like it." Hux whimpered, a wave of shame washing over him. It was true, down to his very core he was repulsed by what was happening to him, even as his cock fully hardened as Ren's hand wrapped around it.  
Ren's own clothed dick was pressed against his ass, the Knight obviously getting off on the situation he had put Hux in.  
It was becoming increasingly obvious where Ren was taking this, how far the man intended to go, and Hux was paralyzed with with fear along side with the force holding him still. "R-ren...you don't have to do this." He pleaded, wishing the Knight would just let him go, let him at least defend himself instead of stay frozen and allow this attack to happen. It made it worse-so much worse- at least if he fought back and lost he would know he did not just lie down and let it happen. Being trapped by Ren's magic made it feel like he was allowing this to take place, that he was willing to be violated like this.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was telling him this was the first touch he had ever received, that Ren, who he hated with a furious passion, would be the first person he was intimate with, and he didn't even want it.

 

The torment in Hux's mind continued, fuelling Kylo's hunger. His touch had a clear effect on Hux's cock, and Kylo laughed when he realised Hux was new to this.  
"Not even a grope from one of your instructors at the Academy?" he laughed. "How pitiful. To have gone this far in life without anyone deeming you worthy of attention..."  
His hand moved back round, tugging and pushing the irritating fabric of Hux's pants lower. As soon as it was out the way, Kylo's gloved hand grasped at Hux's ass, pulling at it and exposing him enough for the swell of Kylo's clothed erection to rub closer to its target.  
"No wonder you're desperate," he sneered. He let go of Hux's ass, fingers returning to the man's mouth. The Force held the General in place while Kylo's free hand yanked at the hair that had fallen from the style Hux always wore it in. Having forced Hux to expose his neck, Kylo rubbed his fingers over the cut in Hux's lip, letting the blood stain his gloves.

 

Hux let out a strangled whine as Ren shoved his fingers in his mouth, the taste of leather on his tongue. Saliva dripped from his lips and mixed with the blood, his split lip unable to stop bleeding with Ren's fingers gouging at the wound. Hux gagged at the intrusion, coughing and flinching against Ren's hand. He couldn't even talk now, couldn't beg Ren to stop touching him, to stop tearing his clothes and to end this madness.  
The knights erection was pressed to the cleft of his ass, and Hux squirmed uselessly against his restraints.  
His vision went blurry as tears pricked at his eyes, and he tried to will himself not to cry. He hadn't cried since he was a child, and the humiliation was more than he could bare.

 

"Nothing to say, General?" Kylo teased. He thrust his fingers into Hux's mouth, enjoying the warmth of Hux's tongue he could feel radiating through his gloves. In no time at all his gloves were slick, and after ensuring Hux was truly uncomfortable - and unable to bite down, as the Force kept his jaw open just enough - Kylo withdrew his fingers. He brought them to Hux's entrance, the mixture of blood and saliva slick on leather. After a moment of searching, he pressed firmly against the tight ring of muscles, testing to see just how much of a fight Hux was going to put up against him.

 

"Ren!" Hux cried out, eyes screwing shut as he felt the Knights slicked fingers press against his hole. His breath was coming out in fast pants from dread and fear; his heart hammering in his chest. "Ren...stop, please!" he begged, his hands curling into fists against the wall.  
Treacherous arousal stirred low in his gut, his body telling him how good it felt to have intimate touches, to have hands on his skin and a warm body pressed against him. His cock ached against the wall, precum dripping against the cold steel.  
It was alarming, the duality between his mind and flesh; his body wanting it so badly and his head wanting to flee. He was gripped with terror at the prospect of enjoying his own violation, of coming from Ren's unwanted touch.  
His cheeks felt wet, and absentmindedly he realized his tears were flowing freely now, unable to control even his emotions as fear gripped him.

 

Kylo bit back a laugh when he realised just how tormented Hux was. The man was actually crying. Kylo had planned to simply violate the man, as roughly and completely as he could, but he was starting to realise that, for Hux, tenderness and intimacy would be worse. To do it gently would make it more unbearable.  
Gleeful in the knowledge, Kylo let himself speak, his tone low and cruelly soft as his fingers pressed firmly but gently against Hux's entrance, rather than forcing his way in. "Stop? When you're enjoying this so much? You cannot tell me you truly want me to stop."  
Kylo let one finger rub over the tight ring of muscles, and then a moment later pressed in just a fraction, eagerly anticipating Hux's reaction to the almost gentle violation. The tears currently staining the man's cheeks were wonderfully arousing, and Kylo's cock twitched at the sign that Hux was cracking.

 

"I don't...Ren, listen..I-" Hux started to say before his attention was drawn to Ren's gloved finger slowly entering him. He instinctively tensed, which only made him more aware of Ren's finger stroking him slowly.  
The Knights modulated breathing as he touched him made Hux's skin crawl, however he was relieved that he didn't have look Ren in the eyes, see the joy Ren was getting from this.  
Hux bit down on his lip again to stop his ragged breathing, to try and maintain some semblance of control. His ginger hair was in disarray, his bangs falling across his eyes as he focused on the wall his face was pressed to. He almost wished Ren would just do it, just fuck him and get it over with. The terrifying wait and anticipation as the man played with him was far worse, drawing out the nightmare longer than was needed.

 

The conflicting thoughts racing through Hux's mind as Kylo pressed his finger in further still amused the Knight, and he kept his pace slow, despite how achingly hard he was. He could feel precome dampening the inside of his own clothes, and for a moment struggled not to snap and sate his burning physical desire immediately.  
It would come, he promised himself. When Hux was truly broken, the tears falling freely and cries tumbling unchecked from his ruined lips, it would come. He would take everything he could of Hux's dignity and pride, and leave the man broken, as he deserved to be. Kylo would ruin him completely.  
Using his size and bulk to his advantage, Kylo pressed against Hux even more firmly when he latched onto the fear of intimacy. His finger worked its way deeper into the other man's body despite the way Hux tensed, and with his other hand, Kylo stroked the General's hair.  
"There, there," he soothed mockingly, smirking widely beneath his mask and hoping to cause nothing but distress, "it will feel better in a moment."

 

Hux jerked his head away as much as the force hold would allow, which was nothing more than a twitch in response to Ren petting him. The false soothing gesture was somehow worse than gloved finger inside him, and Hux let out a low whine in response to the torment. Tears continued to tumble down his face to his mortification, the shoulder of his tunic wet with the drops of both blood and tears mixing together on the sheen fabric.  
"Just...Just fucking do it already." Hux growled, the effect lost by his voice cracking. He felt light headed, the sheer prolonged anxiety and terror making him feel like he was going to pass out. It would be better, he thought, to not be conscious while his body was tormented than to be aware of everything that was happening to him.

 

Kylo could feel Hux breaking at the contact and laughed lowly to himself at the pathetic attempt to get him to quicken what he was doing.  
"Patience, General," he breathed, changing the angle of his hand to allow him to thrust his finger in further still, carefully crooking it, stroking. Hux felt almost impossibly tight and hot around his finger. "You don't want me to hurt you now, do you?"  
His attention was split, part of him focused on the way Hux's mind seemed to flicker and weaken for a moment, as if he were lightheaded. Kylo's own presence pressed against Hux's mind, ready to snatch him back from unconsciousness should the General attempt to reach it.

 

Hux felt himself slipping in and out of awareness, only to have his mind forcefully yanked back to the present whenever he hovered near unconsciousness. It left him feeling mentally exhausted and weak, his body trembling against the wall.  
Ren's finger curled deep inside him, grazing against a bundle of nerves that made him cry out involuntarily. He had never felt anything like it, and his cock dripped pre cum in interest, already achingly hard trapped against the wall. "Ah!-R-ren, stop!" he sobbed, desperation in his voice as he pleaded for the Knight to quit.  
What was left of his torn pants now pooled around the top of his boots, his tunic and gloves his only clothing left as he squirmed against his restraints futilely.

 

Hux was becoming more and more pliant in Kylo's hold, despite the feeble words of protest. They sounded almost beautiful, and Kylo gave a low murmur as he leant in, wishing he'd removed his mask so he could savour the flushed warmth of Hux's body.  
A second finger, also damp with spit and blood, pressed against the still tight ring of muscles, slowly pushing in. It was clear that Hux was becoming exhausted by continual protests, and Kylo wondered if he could perhaps push the man to the point where he'd no longer need the Force to restrain him. The idea of taking Hux, intimately and slowly, made his own body tremble with desire, and he grunted heavily as he rubbed his clothed cock against Hux's ass. Kylo didn't care about the momentary discomfort as he trapped his own wrist at an awkward angle - he just needed friction to ease the growing desperation he felt as he imagined Hux's absolute horror at the forced tenderness, and then at the prospect of Hux yielding and truly enjoying it despite everything he stood for.

 

Hux let out an obscene moan as Ren added another finger inside him, his painfully hard cock rutting against the wall in response.  
He wanted to scream, to run, anything but watch his own body take pleasure in its undoing. He felt sick, dirty and filthy. He wanted to crawl out of his own skin and never return, never look at the soiled vessel he once called his own flesh.  
As Ren continued to caress his prostate Hux could feel himself becoming undone, his orgasm slowly building from the prolonged massage of Ren's fingers.  
Knowing he was going to come soon felt worse than knowing Ren was violating him. If only his body didn't react, showed no sign of interest at the Knight's filthy touch, he could have bared this encounter with some sense of his dignity in tacked. As it was, his treasonous body was so obviously thrilled at any form of touch after it's life long neglect. Coming would feel like defeat, a visual symbol that he enjoyed they very thing that disgusted him.  
He was so close, so close to the edge and he could find no way to stop it.

 

Kylo gave a low chuckle, savouring the sound of Hux's moan echoing in the heated space around them. "That's it, General - moan like a slut for me. Show me how good it feels."  
Hux's body was winding tighter and tighter, and Kylo kept his fingers stroking over the bundle of nerves, giving a soft moan himself in appreciation of how badly Hux was taking it. The guy was frantic, desperate to claw out of his own mind and body and away from the pleasure he didn't want to feel, but Kylo kept him pinned there. Hux appeared to be so taken with his desperation to forget where he was that he didn't seem to notice the way Kylo's other hand stroked through the General's messy hair. Judging Hux to be close to coming, Kylo let a third finger press against the other man's entrance, pushing in without worrying about hurting him. With the Force he could reach the part of Hux's mind that might interpret the sudden intrusion as painful, and suppressed the nerve impulse, instead turning it to one of sheer pleasure.

 

Hux gritted his teeth, not giving Ren a response to his foul words. His uneven breath was a mixture of his anxiety and arousal, and his free falling tears only served to remind him how weak he felt in this moment.  
It was all too much; Ren's erection grinding against him, the soft touches on his hair, the fingers milking pleasure out of him with each soothing stroke. When Ren finally added another finger, crooking them inside him at just the right angle, he couldn't hold back any longer.  
Sobbing, Hux came, a wanton cry on his lips as he painted the wall with his seed.  
His cock pulsed against the wall, come dripping down the shaft and in-between his legs as his orgasm washed through him.  
Instead of relief he felt pain, his entire body felt exposed like a nerve. His head throbbed from the constant pull on his hair, the bruises on his neck felt raw and exposed. His lip was crusted with blood and spit, and Ren's fingers continued to over stimulate his prostate.  
He let out a choked sob, his eyes screwing shut in shame and humiliation.  
He didn't want to look at Ren or himself ever again, the reality of what happened to much to bare.

 

Kylo stroked Hux through his orgasm, tormenting the man to the point of painful overstimulation. He could feel the shame coursing through Hux's body, and smirked to himself.  
"I didn't even have to touch your cock. You're shameless. I wonder what your crew would think of this - you coming like a pathetic virgin at the merest touch from another." Kylo was still painfully hard under his clothes, the urge to properly claim Hux almost overwhelming. He stayed his hand, though. To take what he wanted right there and then would bring to a conclusion something Kylo was finding himself enjoying far too much. To let Hux go and hunt him down later - in a few minutes, hours, or perhaps even days - like prey was far more appealing. He wanted to make Hux suffer, and to know that this was just the beginning. He wanted Hux to know that he could take him apart fully, at any time, whenever the mood stuck. He wanted Hux to think of this every time Kylo’s name crossed his mind, with a mixture of shame and fear for what Kylo had done and would do next.  
Besides, what Kylo wanted to take next called for a far more intimate setting.

 

Hux felt the force hold loosen suddenly and without warning, Ren pulling away and his fingers sliding out with an obscene sound as Hux crumbled to the floor. He looked up at Ren through his bangs, wiping the blood and tears off his face with his sleeve. “I won't forget this Ren.” He rasped, lacing Ren's name with as much hate and loathing he could muster. “I will never forgive you.”  
He gripped the sides of his ruined pants, sliding them up and over his come stained skin. He knew how he looked; debauched and used. There was no way to walk back to his quarters without shame burning on his cheeks.  
As he stood, he brushed a hand through his hair in a futile attempt at styling it. His hands shook, anxiety and adrenaline still coursing freshly in his veins. Ren hadn’t had his fill and was clearly going to come back for more, and Hux was determined to resist him with every ounce of his being. He wanted to wrap his hands around Ren's throat, watch the life drain from his features he kept hidden. He wanted to take back what Ren stole, make Ren feel the way he had made him feel. There would never again be anything but seething animosity, anger, and pure hatred between them. Ren was far from a man, he was a monster.

 

“You're right.” Kylo replied, walking to the door and unlocking it with the Force. He turned his head to look back at the General, cocking it slightly like a curious animal. Coming back to finish what he’d started was going to be an untold pleasure. “I am a monster...and you will never forget that now.”  
With that he turned and left Hux behind him, humiliated and alone with the shattered remains of his once perfect mind. 

 

The chaos was glorious.


End file.
